


Fools in Love

by jonsasnow



Series: Love Songs Week 2019 [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, and jon basically becomes her sole guardian, and sansa is a teacher, because why not, haha - Freeform, jonsa, love songs week, rhaenys was born AFTER jon and shes a lil kid, ummm so bascially, written entirely in emails and texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonsasnow/pseuds/jonsasnow
Summary: Inspired by 'Can't Help Falling in Love' by Elvis PresleyWhen Jon becomes Rhaenys' sole guardian, he thinks his major problems would be how to not effectively screw up his baby sister's life and make sure she eats healthy and nutritious meals. He really had no idea that his biggest problem would be his way too inappropriate crush on her very hot and kind teacher. He's so screwed.





	Fools in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of the Love Songs Week on tumblr!!
> 
> Weird format but hope you enjoy!!

**To: <j.snow@wildlinggroup.co.uk>**

**From: <sansastark@winterfellacademy.ac.uk>**

**Subject: Thank You**

Dear Mr Snow,

Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice this morning. I understand you must be very busy and I really appreciate it. 

I just want to reiterate that Rhaenys is a very bright girl but she might benefit from some after school activities. I hope it’s not out of line for me to say this. I do think Rhaenys really wants to play with the other kids but she might be too scared to do so. 

If there is anything you think she might be interested, please let me know. I will help in any way I can to get her involved. 

Best wishes,

Sansa Stark

Winterfell Academy 

\----------

**To: <sansastark@winterfellacademy.ac.uk>**

**From: <j.snow@wildlinggroup.co.uk>**

**Subject: Re: Thank You**

Dear Miss Stark,

Please just call me, Jon. And it really was no trouble. I’m happy to come in any time. 

Since I took her in, I’ve noticed that my sister enjoys reading a lot and last week, I bought her some paints. It was probably a bad idea but she’s really enjoying painting her own room. Is there something she could do with either of those things? 

Can I be frank with you, Miss Stark? I have no idea what I’m doing. Any advice is more than fine so don’t worry. You’re not out of line at all. 

Best wishes,

Jon Snow 

CEO, Wildling Group UK 

\----------

**Wildling Bros**

**Tormund:** Are u srsly crushing on ur sis’s teacher? Mate… how long has it been since Ygritte? Maybe its time u got laid

 **Jon:** I’m not crushing on my sister’s teacher!

 **Sam:** You kind of are. You couldn’t stop talking about her at the pub. Remember?

 **Edd:** Yeah, mate. We get it. She was super helpful and nice and shit but hitting on your sister’s teacher probably isnt a good idea. 

**Jon:** I’m not hitting on her. I just think she could be good for Rhaenys. 

**Jon:** Can we drop this? 

**Tormund:** Whatever u say, Snow. 

**Tormund:** But on a scale 1 to Me, how hot is she? 

**Jon:** She’s 10/10 hotter than your ugly ass 

**Tormund:** OI! I AM BEAUTIFUL! 

**Edd:** Says who????

\----------

**To: <j.snow@wildlinggroup.co.uk>**

**From: <sansastark@winterfellacademy.ac.uk>**

**Subject: Thank You**

Dear _Jon_ ,

If we’re going by first names then you can call me Sansa. It’s only fair. 

You’re doing much better than you think you are. The fact that you care enough to come in and talk about ways to help Rhaenys is a lot more than some parents. Trust me. 

You’re letting a five-year-old paint her own room? That is… risky. 

But maybe we can enroll her in some afterschool art classes. Would she be interested in that? A couple of the girls from her class do them. 

Best wishes,

Sansa Stark

Winterfell Academy 

\----------

**To: <sansastark@winterfellacademy.ac.uk>**

**From: <j.snow@wildlinggroup.co.uk>**

**Subject: Re:Re: Thank You**

Dear Sansa,

Art classes sound great! Let’s do that! She seemed pretty interested when I mentioned it but I’ll come in with her the first couple of classes. I think that would make her feel better. Is that okay? 

You’re too kind. Thank you, Sansa. 

I mean it saves me the trouble of figuring out what colour to paint her walls. Now she can just paint all over them however she likes. 

Best wishes,

Jon Snow 

CEO, Wildling Group UK 

\----------

 **Jeyne:** You’re EMAILING with the Hot Dad??!?!

 **Sansa:** He’s not a dad. He’s her brother. 

**Sansa:** And sooooo??? You make it sound like I’m having an affair behind the bleachers or something! 

**Jeyne:** Don’t tell me you DON’T wanna lick Hot Dad from head to toe.

 **Sansa:** That’s super inappropriate, Jeyne! We’re teachers! 

**Jeyne:** And we’re red-blooded single women with eyes! 

**Sansa:** Why do I bother talking to you?

 **Jeyne:** Because I’m smart and you love me.

 **Jeyne:** So when do you see Hot Dad again?

 **Sansa:** On Wednesday… but it’s strictly professional! We’re enrolling Rhaenys in the afterschool art classes and he’s going to come sit in so she doesn’t feel too nervous. 

**Jeyne:** Huh. So remind me again why he’s doing all this? Aren’t her parents around?

 **Sansa:** I didn’t ask but he mentioned their dad isn’t around much and her mum passed away couple of years after she was born.

 **Jeyne:** Poor baby. 

**Sansa:** Yeah, she’s a sweet kid but just painfully shy. 

**Jeyne:** So Hot Dad decided to take her? How old is he? That can’t be an easy decision. 

**Sansa:** Probably a bit older than us? 

**Jeyne:** Damn. I know I’m a teacher and I love my kids but I can’t imagine actually having any right now.

 **Sansa:** I know. Jon’s a good guy.

 **Jeyne:** JON, IS IT? HOOOOO BOY, YOU GOT IT BAD!

 **Sansa:** Fuck off!

 **Jeyne:** LANGUAGE, MISSY!

\----------

**To: <j.snow@wildlinggroup.co.uk>**

**From: <sansastark@winterfellacademy.ac.uk>**

**Subject: Re:Re:Re: Thank You**

Dear Jon,

Thank you for coming in with her. I think you being there really helped a lot. She looked like she was enjoying it, right? Did she say anything when you two got home? 

Also, I wanted to apologise about earlier. My friend is… I want to say not always so nosy but that would be a lie. I hope she didn’t make you uncomfortable or anything.

And for what it’s worth, I wasn’t lying when I said you’re doing really well with Rhaenys, even if becoming her sole guardian wasn’t part of your plans. She looks up to you and she needs a good parental figure in her life. 

Best wishes,

Sansa 

\----------

**To: <j.snow@wildlinggroup.co.uk>**

**From: <sansastark@winterfellacademy.ac.uk>**

**Subject: Re:Re:Re: Thank You**

I didn’t mean your dad isn’t a good parental figure! 

I’m so sorry! That was so rude! I’m so so sorry! 

\----------

**Wildling Bros**

**Edd:** Get the fuck back to work, Snow! I can see you smiling at your phone down there! 

**Jon:** I’ve finished my part, you wanker. Some of us are just more efficient than others. 

**Edd:** HA!!!!! Efficient? If you were so efficient, you’d be asking out your hot teacher. 

**Jon:** What?? Why would I do that? 

**Edd:** Because you’re basically in love already. 

**Jon:** No I’m not. And weren’t you the one telling me crushing on her was inappropriate? 

**Edd:** Eh, what do I know? 

**Tormund:** Will u two stfu??? Some of us are in meetings with potential clients, u know! 

**Tormund:** P.S. Jon, he ain’t wrong. When u gonna ask her out??? 

**Sam:** Leave him alone. It’s not always that easy.

 **Tormund:** Ah well YOOOOUUUU would be the expert on not making a move. Hows it going w Gilly????

_**Sam has left the group chat.** _

**_Tormund has added Sam to the group chat._ **

\----------

**To: <sansastark@winterfellacademy.ac.uk>**

**From: <j.snow@wildlinggroup.co.uk>**

**Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re: Thank You**

Dear Sansa,

Well, you wouldn’t be wrong though. 

My dad is, for lack of a better word, pretty shit for a dad. Great businessman, awful father. Even when I was younger, he was never around, but my mum and him were never married so it didn’t bother me. I at least had her for most of my life. 

Rhaenys wasn’t too lucky. Elia was a great mother but I don’t think Rhaenys even remembers her that well. She died when Rhaenys was 2. I should’ve realised sooner how lonely she was but I was so focused on getting my company off the ground that I didn’t notice. I should’ve taken her in sooner. Maybe she wouldn’t be having such a hard time connecting with the other kids at school.

 

Sorry. I didn’t mean to unload on you like that. Shit. 

Jon

\----------

**To: <j.snow@wildlinggroup.co.uk>**

**From: <sansastark@winterfellacademy.ac.uk>**

**Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re: Thank You**

Jon,

You don’t have to apologise for that. I don’t mind at all. I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t been curious about you all this time so it’s nice to get some insight into who you are but I think you’re crazy for blaming yourself so much. This isn’t your fault and this isn’t some irreversible thing. Rhaenys will be fine and she’s already doing so much better since the art classes. 

I wish you could come see her. I know you’re busy so this isn’t me guilting you or anything but I just want you to see how happy she is. She even started talking to Lillian more. 

See, if it wasn’t for you, she wouldn’t have had all of this. 

Stop blaming yourself. Be proud. 

I’m proud. 

Sansa

P.S. I take it back then. Your dad sucks and Rhaenys is lucky to have you as her main parental figure. 

\----------

**To: <sansastark@winterfellacademy.ac.uk>**

**From: <j.snow@wildlinggroup.co.uk>**

**Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re: Thank You**

Sansa,

I hope you know that I made the mistake of opening your email during a meeting and laughing out loud at you saying my dad sucks. If I lose this client, I will have to hold you responsible. 

I can come next Wednesday. Will that be okay?

Oh and thank you. A lot of people have said similar things but I guess coming from you makes it a little more believable. Because you’re her teacher and you actually know how she’s doing. 

So do I get a life story from you? I feel like you already know everything about me. This friendship feels unbalanced. 

Jon

\----------

 **Jeyne:** So we finally go out and you spend all night giggling at your phone and ignoring every half decent looking guy to hit on you. When in the hell are you just gonna tell Hot Dad you’re into him? 

**Sansa:** I did not! And I am not!!

 **Jeyne:** The lady doth protest TOO BLOODY MUCH!

 **Jeyne:** Seriously, Sans. You’re allowed to date. There aren’t any rules you can’t date your student’s parents and even if there was, Hot Dad’s technically just her brother. 

**Sansa:** Even if I did like him, who’s to say he’s even interested????

 **Jeyne:** Uh maybe the fact he’s emailing you at 10pm on a Saturday night?!!?

 **Sansa:** That doesn’t mean anything.

 **Jeyne:** My god you are dumb. 

\----------

**To: <j.snow@wildlinggroup.co.uk>**

**From: <sansastark@winterfellacademy.ac.uk>**

**Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re: Thank You**

Jon,

How will you hold me responsible? I plead innocent. 

Wednesday is perfect. We’re actually having a Halloween theme class then. Did Rhaenys mention it? We’ll be in costumes so be sure to come dressed appropriately! 

There’s not much to tell. I’m a single 28-year-old. I’ve lived in Winterfell all of my life. I have one sister and three brothers. I’m the second oldest in my family and the only sane one. If you ever meet my family, you’d see why. 

Ummm… I have a dog named Lady. She’s the sweetest thing in the whole wide world. And that’s it. Truthfully, my life is very boring. 

Sansa 

\----------

**To: <sansastark@winterfellacademy.ac.uk>**

**From: <j.snow@wildlinggroup.co.uk>**

**Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re: Thank You**

Sansa,

Hardly innocent, Miss Stark. You’re very distracting. 

Ugh… I don’t really do costumes. Can’t I just dress Rhaenys up and be done with it? Which actually is another issue. She wants to be Rapunzel but Rapunzel from the Disney movie. Where do I even find that? 

Four siblings? Wow, that’s quite a household. I’m actually a little jealous. I’ve always wanted a big family. Growing up, it was just mum and me but at least I have Rhaenys now.

What kind of dog is Lady? I have a dog too. His name’s Ghost. Big mischievous Husky. 

Jon

P.S. You’re not boring to me. 

\----------

**To: <j.snow@wildlinggroup.co.uk>**

**From: <sansastark@winterfellacademy.ac.uk>**

**Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re: Thank You**

Jon,

You’re just as distracting so you’re guilty too. 

Do you want me to help you find the costume? I could meet you and Rhaenys in town and we could have a look around. I feel sending you out on your own would be too cruel. That way I can also help you find your costume too!

You can have my siblings if you want. Just say the word and they’re yours. 

Really? That’s kind of crazy. Lady is a Husky too! 

Sansa 

P.S. Thank you. 

\----------

 **Sansa:** Okay, you were right. 

**Jeyne:** Of course I was. I’m a genius. But what exactly was I right about? 

**Sansa:** Hot Dad! 

**Sansa:** I think… shit. I think I’m in love with him. 

**Jeyne:** OOOHHHHHHH! TELL ALL!!!

 **Sansa:** I offered to help him find Halloween costumes in town so I just spent the day with him and Rhaenys. We walked all over town and you know how I can be kind of… closed off around new guys? I thought that’s how I’d get or that at least it’d be awkward considering we’ve only seen each other a couple of times but it wasn’t. It wasn’t at all.

 **Jeyne:** And!?

 **Sansa:** And then to thank me, he took me out to dinner. I mean Rhaenys was there but you know how much I adore her. 

**Sansa:** Oh god, Jeyne… The scary thing is there was this moment when we were sitting there, just the three of us laughing at something, and I realised this was what I wanted. Him and her and all of it.

 **Jeyne:** Shit… I thought you just wanted to bone him. 

**Sansa:** SO DID I!!!!!!! WHAT DO I DO!!! 

**Jeyne:** First of all, calm down. There’s nothing you can do but just tell him how you feel. Look, it might be hard for you to believe but this guy is clearly crazy about you too. 

**Sansa:** Maybe. I don’t know.

 **Jeyne:** TELL HIM!!

\----------

**Wildling Bros**

**Jon:** So fuck… 

**Sam:** What’s going on? Are you okay?

 **Tormund:** What’d u do now?

 **Jon:** I think I’m way over my head with Rhaenys’ teacher. 

**Edd:** You’re only now realising this???? 

**Jon:** Piss off. I didn’t think I’d like her so much. Yeah, she’s more beautiful than anyone I’ve ever met or dated or even seen but she’s Rhaenys’ TEACHER. I didn’t expect it to get this far. 

**Sam:** You can’t help how you feel, Jon. 

**Tormund:** What is “this far”? Did u shag her?!

 **Jon:** No! What??? 

**Tormund:** What? I’m just asking. What do u mean??? 

**Jon:** I mean I want to date her! 

**Jon:** No, fuck. I want to do more than date her. I want to marry this girl and have 4 kids and buy a house and stupid impossible things! 

**Edd:** Why’s that impossible?

 **Jon:** Did you not hear me? She’s Rhaenys’ teacher. The only teacher she trusts. What if it goes to shit? I can’t do that to Rhaenys. And who’s to say she’s even interested? 

**Edd:** You’re a dumb prick. You won’t know if you don’t try. And stop using your sister as an excuse because you’re scared. 

**Sam:** He has a point.

 **Tormund:** Does he? So how’s Gilly?

_**Sam has left the group chat.** _

**_Tormund has added Sam to the group chat._ **

\----------

**To: <sansastark@winterfellacademy.ac.uk>**

**From: <j.snow@wildlinggroup.co.uk>**

**Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re: Thank You**

Sansa,

I’m really sorry about today. I didn’t mean to act so weird and leave abruptly like that. I can’t really explain it. At least over email. 

We’re having a little picnic in the park for Rhaenys’ birthday next Saturday. She’d really love it if you came but I’d understand if that’s a little awkward for you. You can bring your friend, Jeyne, if you want though. 

We’ll be at Weirwood Park at noon. I really hope to see you there.

Jon

\----------

 **Tormund:** So u coming tonight? 

**Jeyne:** Idk why u think we’re suddenly friends just because we caught your best friend making out with my best friend together. That is NOT a bonding moment! 

**Tormund:** Felt like a bonding moment to me. 

**Jeyne:** You are very weird. 

**Tormund:** Besides, we both know they’ll probably get married in a year or something, pop out some kids and be really disgusting about it for the rest of our lives. Better bond now over our mutual disgust.

 **Jeyne:** I hate that you’re not wrong. 

**Tormund:** ;) 

**Jeyne:** You’re such a creep. How could someone like Jon be friends with YOU?

 **Tormund:** I know, right? I’m way too handsome to be with that broody prick. 

**Jeyne:** OH. MY. GOD.

\----------

**To: <sansas@gmail.com>**

**From: <j.snow@wildlinggroup.co.uk>**

**Subject: BTW**

Just to reiterate, in case I wasn’t clear enough last night… 

I love you. 

I know it’s probably foolish to rush into this since we barely know each other and you’re Rhaenys’ teacher but we both adore you and I can’t help falling in love with you. 

And I was broody because I thought you had a boyfriend. Did _not_ realise that was your brother. 

So in conclusion, I’m an ass, but at least I’m an asshole that loves you, right? 

\----------

**To: <j.snow@wildlinggroup.co.uk>**

**From: <sansas@gmail.com>**

**Subject: Re: BTW**

Loving me is not an excuse to be an asshole but I forgive you because you’re cute when you’re jealous and broody. 

And I love you too. Maybe it is foolish and fast but I don’t care. 

Now, stop emailing me and come over so I can fuck you seven ways to Sunday.

\----------

**To: <sansas@gmail.com>**

**From: <j.snow@wildlinggroup.co.uk>**

**Subject: Re:Re: BTW**

**__** _Jesus fuck, Sansa…_

\----------


End file.
